1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a process for the regioselective production of para-substituted compounds, e.g. para-xylene. A feedstock including aromatic hydrocarbons is converted to toluene which is subsequently converted to p-xylene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Para-xylene is a very valuable commercial product useful in the production of polyester fibers. The catalytic production of para-xylene has received much attention in the scientific community and various methods for increasing catalyst para-selectivity have been described.
The synthesis of para-xylene is typically performed by methylation of toluene over a catalyst under conversion conditions. Examples are the reaction of toluene with methanol as described by Chen et al., J. Amer. Chem. Sec. 1979, 101, 6783, and toluene disproportionation, as described by Pines in "The Chemistry of Catalytic Hydrocarbon Conversions", Academic Press, N.Y., 1981, p. 72. Such methods typically result in the production of a mixture including para-xylene, ortho-xylene, and meta-xylene. Depending upon the para-selectivity of the catalyst and the reaction conditions, different percentages of para-xylene are obtained. The yield, i.e., the amount of feedstock actually converted to xylene, is also affected by the catalyst and the reaction conditions.
Previously known toluene methylation reactions typically provide many by-products such as those indicated in the following formula: